Dream On
by StarryNightxoxo
Summary: Oh, it was just a dream. Well, of course. I could have guessed that. It was too good, not to mention weird, to be true.   From Natsume's POV. NatsumexMikan oneshot. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Author's Note: **So, I'm aware that there are probably tons of MikanxNatsume fanfics out there, but they make such a cute pair, so I was really tempted to write a **oneshot** about them. Oh, and I'm extremely, extremely sorry if my plot is similar to that of other stories, not that I would know. I mean, there are like, millions of stories in , and you don't expect me to know the plot of every single story, right? Well, if my plot is similar to that of other stories, then it's purely coincidence, and well, blame it on my not-so-good brain which cannot think up of more original stories. :)

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream On<strong>

_Why do wonderful things have to come to an end?_

* * *

><p><em>Natsume... Natsume... Natsume...<em>

God, who was that someone who kept calling my name like there won't be a tomorrow? And why did my head feel so clouded, so dizzy? I opened my eyes slowly, and tried to stifle my gasp. It came out like a snort, which was totally _off. _

_"Natsume, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" _the angel standing in front of me asked anxiously.

That voice. That soft, gentle voice. The one that kept calling my name. Her silky voice totally matched her appearance right now. She was dressed in a breathtaking ivory gown. The strapless bodice hugged her figure and complimented her flat-as-a-board chest, making her chest look, well, fuller. The form fitting bodice flared out from her waistline to a full skirt, whose train trailed on the floor. She held a bouquet of pale pink roses and lilacs and bits of leaves. Her auburn curls were twisted into a chignon and a white veil trailed down from her hair. Her cheeks were pink.

My first reaction was, well, _shock. _How else could I react? _Why the hell was she dressed like that? _My second reaction was realisation. _Oh, she was getting married. That's why. _My third reaction was hurt. _Married? Was she getting married? To... whom...? _The hurt was like a sliver of sharp glass pierced through my heart.

"_Natsu...me...?" _Mikan asked as she trailed closer to me, a concerned look etched onto her face. "_What's wrong? Let's hurry, okay? Or else, we'll be late and the minister won't wed us." _

Relief struck me like a tidal wave and I felt the glass in the heart disintegrate and the wound being healed. Oh, so she _was _getting married to _me._

"Hn, whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes and trying to keep myself from smiling.

"_Let's go then, Natsume!" _Mikan beamed, her chocolate-brown eyes twinkling in a way that made me feel all warm.

She grabbed my hand and we ran... and ran... and ran... all the way to a tall and elegant church surrounded by tall, twisty trees. Mikan pushed open the glossy wooden door and stepped inside, beckoning for me to follow. An all-too-familiar tune sounded as soon as we stepped into the church. Wagner's wedding march. But... wait a second. It wasn't supposed to be like this. From all those cheesy TV programmes I had been forced to watch by Koko (to learn a few things about life, he said), I knew that weddings weren't supposed to be like that. Wasn't the father of the bride supposed to lead her down the aisle to the groom who was waiting for her?

Mikan didn't seem to notice or care. She just smiled and pulled me down the aisle with her. To my surprise, there wasn't a single person in the church except for the two of us and the minister, who was... Shadow. Tsubasa Andou. _What the... _Again, Mikan seemed oblivious. How weird. But well, whatever.

Our vows were the traditional ones that had been spoken countless times by countless couples.

It was time to say the binding words, the words that would bind Mikan and I forever and ever and ever.

"I do," I said loudly, determinedly.

_"I d―"_ Mikan began to say, but all of a sudden, everything turned black. Absolutely black.

"_Mi...kan..." _I murmured.

"Natsume, you're awake!" a voice exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were never going to wake up! The doctors said you hit your head really hard!"

"_H-huh...?" _my head was throbbing. Her words swirled around my head like the dust and debris in a hurricane. I didn't understand a single word.

My eyes fluttered open and I found Mikan staring at me, smiling. _Mikan...? Weren't we getting... married? _

I winced as I felt my head throbbing as if a sack of bricks had fallen on my head. I struggled to keep my eyes open. Mikan was clad in her uniform. _Why? Wasn't she in a beautiful wedding dress? _It was right then that reality crashed into me like a meteor, bringing me back down to Earth. Oh. Of course. It was just a _dream._ A freaking dream. Huh, way to burst my bubble. Damn it. _Why do wonderful things have to come to an end? _

"Say, Natsume, you were smiling all the time while you were sleeping. What's so funny?" Mikan asked curiously.

My eyes flickered to her chest instinctively. (From the author: _Yes, instinctively, Natsume is such a cute pervert XD Okay, let's go back to the story now XD) _Huh, still flat as a runway. I guess that dream was too good to be true.

"Well..." I replied. "I was dreaming that your boobs had grown, y'know? And we were on the beach. You were in a polka-dotted bikini, so I could see your chest, clear as day. Daddy's glad his daughter is growing up, yeah? But he's kinda disappointed that she's still wearing such a childish bikini. Way to burst Daddy's bubble, don't you think?"

I had no idea how she would react if she knew I had been dreaming that we were getting _married, _so I came up with a stupid story on a whim.

"What?" Mikan gasped as she sprang up from her chair. "You stupid pervert! Sicko! Lecher! To think that I was spending time with you at the hospital because you fainted during your mission! And who the hell is _Daddy, _huh? _Daddy?" _

She picked up her bag, ready to swing it at me. Her face was bright red.

"Daddy is _yours truly, _duh. What do you think? Pretty awesome dream, yeah?" I smirked.

"You... you!" Mikan glared at me and bashed my arm with her bag. "I'm going easy on you because you're a patient now! Just wait till you're fully recovered! I'll beat the daylight out of you!"

"Sounds kinky," I joked, my lips twitching into a sly smile.

Mikan's cheeks turned even redder. "You stupid twit! As if!"

"Wear a _polka-dotted _bikini then, yeah?"

"What? Ha, you wish!" she retorted. "_Dream on!" _With that, she turned and marched out of the hospital ward, clutching her handbag tightly and still blushing madly.

_"_That's exactly fine by me," I called out and rolled over on my bed. That was exactly what I wanted. To continue dreaming that dream. And hopefully, someday, it will become reality.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p>Well, that was shorter than I had expected. And well, sorry if the wedding scene is pretty fake and all. I've never attended a church wedding, so... And besides, it's just Natsume's dream, and dreams can be pretty weird and all, right? :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading :) Please review, I'll really appreciate it! ^^<p> 


End file.
